Mak
Mak is a main character of The Wild Life. He is voiced by David Howard Thornton. Appearance He is a red Scarlet Macaw. Personality Plot He and and his friends, including an echidna named Epi, a chameleon named Carmello, a tapir named Rosie, a kingfisher named Kiki, an old goat named Scrubby, and a pangolin named Pango live the perfect life: blue skies, beautiful turquoise water, and lots of delicious fruit and crunchy insects. But every day is the same and Mak is really bored. Convinced there is more than just water over the horizon, he dreams of leaving his little paradise and exploring the world. Meanwhile, an English man named Robinson Crusoe and his dog, Aynsley have booked passage on a ship in order to explore the islands. During a very violent tropical storm at night, the two are accidentally locked in the ship's hull along with a pair of embittered cats, Mal and May, while the crew escapes with their lives; leaving the latter behind. During the storm, Mak and his friends try to save Scrubby from falling to his death, which nearly goes bad, while trying to seek shelter in a cave on the high grounds from the storm. He seeing his chance to get off the island, convinces the others to hide while he keeps an eye on them. Unfortunately, the next day, he is attacked by Mal and May, having also survived the storm. Luckily, Aynsley manages to drive them off and Crusoe takes Mak aboard the wreckage to recover from his wing injury from the attack. He renames the bird Tuesday (after their second day on the island) and Aynsley convinces him that he and Crusoe are friends. Mak makes it out in time, but Aynsley dies in the explosion, which strands Mal and May on "Curse Island", a rock off the coast inhabited by countless bugs that the islanders view as a death sentence. After Crusoe mourns Aynsley's death, Tuesday leads a grieving Crusoe to the others, having realized the cats' deception, in an attempt to cheer him up. Slowly but surely, the islanders drop their guards and begin helping him adjust to life on the island by providing him with fruits for food and helping him build a tree house, a "pipeline" for the fresh water supply, and a watchtower in case of any passing ships. Tuesday leads them to the watchtower and, with his friends' help, traps them inside while the animals knock it down along with the cats into the sea. However, their victory is short lived when a fire set by May earlier endangers Crusoe, who was knocked unconscious in the previous fight. Tuesday manages to get him out, but Crusoe becomes caught in some rigging and is rendered unconscious again by a falling wooden plank. Tuesday rescues him (by tricking the pirates with a perfect voice imitation of their captain momentarily) and the mice and make their way back to the island while the cats, who snuck onto the ship on a jerry-rigged life raft made out from the remains of the watchtower, which Crusoe later uses to row back to the island, are taken in by the pirates. Gallery 57d1e4ca3a36b.image.jpg d0FLHjqtT9mfNpIWceueNcPJdxh-Copy-1024x576.jpg wild-life5.jpg wild-life-blu-ray-featured.jpg the-wild-life-animals.jpg Trivia Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male